Night Before New Year
by MiyuTanuki
Summary: Ketika Meiko tak ragu untuk memberikan secercah harapan untuk orang disekitarnya, dan ia sadar bahwa ia kehilangan hal yang berarti baginya.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **VOCALOID MILIK PEMILIKNYA MASING-MASING**

 **Story by MiyuTanuki**

 **Dilarang keras meniru tanpa sepengetahuan MiyuTanuki**

Kesalahan penulisan, typo, dan lain-lain mohon dimaklum.

Untuk itu dimohon untuk RnR.

Kita masih belajar ^^

* * *

When new year come...

* * *

Meiko menatap langit malam. Jalanan dipenuhi salju dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Ia berangan-angan. Dengan malam natal yang sudah terjadi, kini ia dihadapkan dengan penyambutan meriah untuk waktu yang baru. Tahun yang baru. Dia berada di atap sebuah bangunan, memberinya akses penuh untuk menikmati kemeriahan dan kebahagian malam ini. Namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya. Ia yang kini mengenakan syal biru muda yang sangat kontras dengan baju hangat berwarna merah tampak merenung.

Memang ini bukanlah sebuah akhir, melainkan sebuah awalan baru yang harus ia terima. Kehidupannya sudah ia jalani cukup baik. Mungkin cukup baik hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan segalanya. Ia tak membiarkan orang lain terluka, namun kenyataan membawa fakta bahwa ia sendiri yang terluka tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahui.

Sejurus dengan hiasan-hiasan indah dilangit ia memandangnya dengan sendu. Cahaya kemeriahan, kebahagian, dan harapan. Teriakan histeris, teriakan kebahagiaan tak luput dari pendengarannya saat ini. Ada kalanya ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dan inilah saatnya.

* * *

Miku berlari kearahnya. Gadis manis itu memegang boneka bawang daun. Cukup aneh ketika gadis lain membawa boneka berbentu _teddy bear_ atau _unicorn_ , namun gadis ini membawa boneka bawang daun. Meiko tetap tersenyum anggun dan menangkapnya, membawanya pada pangkuan hangat. Memberinya sebuah kecupan ringan di kening, yang membuat gadis itu terkekeh.

Gadis mungil ini tak mengetahui apapun. Ia terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orangtuanya tak menginginkannya. Mereka membuang Miku, tepat di malam tahun baru. Dan tuhan tetap menyayangi umatnya. Meiko secara tak sengaja menemukan Miku di bawah hujan salju. Tak cukup deras, namun berhasil membuat balita itu menangis. Orang berlalu-lalang, tak memiliki rasa iba ketika melihat Miku. Meiko membawanya ke kantor kepolisian, berharap mereka menemukan orangtua gadis cilik itu. Dan inilah hasilnya, Miku yang sudah anak-anak masih bersama Meiko. Meiko tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Ia bukanlah seorang yang memperhitungkan kebaikan. Selama ia dapat memberikan kebaikan, ia tak masalah. Bahkan ketika bayarannya hanyalah sebuah senyuman, Meiko sudah cukup senang. Dan lihatlah Miku yang kini berada di pangkuannya, tersenyum senang dengan menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah. Bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dua orang teman barunya yang bernama Rin dan Len. Bagaimana Miku menceritakan betapa uniknya anak kembar itu dengan diselingi tawaan. Meiko ikut tertawa. Ia baru saja masuk TK dan dia sudah mendapatkan teman. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang membanggakan?

Meiko mengantarkan Miku ke sekolah, bertemu dengan guru pembimbing dan berbincang sejenak. Kebetulan sekali Meiko sedang cuti, ia akhirnya bisa berbincang dengan orangtua murid lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka tersenyum ramah ketika Meiko berjalan kearah kumpulan ibu rumah tangga itu.

 _"Kau ibunya? Beruntung sekali kau memiliki anak yang aktif seperti Miku."_

Kalimat itu mendengung di telinga Meiko. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengelak ketika beberapa dari orang tua memuji Miku. Tak jarang dari mereka memuji Meiko. Menanyakan bagaimana ia membesarkan anak itu. Bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari Miku yang aktif di rumah. Meiko hanya tersenyum ramah, dan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan tepat. Mereka tak mengetahui rasa ngilu di hati Meiko, bahwa sejujurnya anak itu tak diinginkan oleh orangtua kandungnya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Meiko malam itu. Mengganggu obrolan Meiko dengan Miku. Meiko membuka pintu depan dengan diikuti Miku yang secara spontan ingin melihat siapa yang datang. Terlihatlah secara jelas 3 orang disana. 2 orang dewasa dengan 1 anak-anak seusia Miku. Lidah Meiko terasa kelu tatkala ia menatap anak lelaki seusia Miku dihadapannya. Ia mirip sekali dengan Miku. Juga wanita dihadapannya, memiliki rambut senada dengan Miku.

Bukankah itu berarti ini adalah akhir dari statusnya yang merupakan ibu angkat Miku?

Mereka menjelaskan segalanya. Menjelaskan bahwa ketika itu mereka dalam kondisi ekonomi yang sulit. Meninggalkan Miku adalah satu-satunya cara. Dan itu nampak meragukan bagi Meiko. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada mereka yang berniat membawa kembali Miku dalam keluarga mereka. Miku mengeratkan genggamannya pada pakaian Meiko. Ia bahkan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Meiko ketika wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk menghampirinya.

Wanita itu menangis ketika gadis kecilnya lebih memilih Meiko daripada dirinya. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Meiko yang sudah membesarkannya. Dan wanita itu hanya orang asing yang menginginkan Miku. Teriakan ke egoisan Meiko ingin berontak. Ingin berkata bahwa mereka tak dapat membawa Miku. Namun ia mengurungkan niat ketika bola mata Miku yang menatap lelaki seusianya. Meiko menyadari bahwa Miku memiliki kembaran. Dan kini Miku tak bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Ia sepenuhnya memandang Mikuo –anak itu—.

Ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia kehilangan Miku di malam tahun baru. Miku yang menangis ketika kedua orang dewasa itu membawanya. Sementara Meiko tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lagipula bukan hak Meiko untuk menahannya. Ia bahkan bukanlah ibu gadis manis itu.

* * *

Meiko masih memandangi langit gelap itu. Bola matanya kini sulit untuk dialihkan ke tempat lain. Karena hanya langit lah yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Uap terlihat di depan wajahnya ketika ia menghembuskan napas. Bahkan kali ini ia berpikir tentang betapa buruknya ia jika ia memejamkan mata.

* * *

Luka mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada Meiko. Mereka kini berada di _cafe_ sederhana. Ia memberitahukan Meiko betapa ia mencintai lelaki bernama Gakupo yang bahkan Meiko tak tahu. Ia menyebutkan bahwa seseorang yang bernama Gakupo itu adalah pria yang baik, dengan manner yang tinggi. Bagaimana bisa sahabat terdekatnya ini dapat terlihat begitu kasmaran? Meiko hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tetap tersenyum menanggapi Luka yang masih membicarakan Gakupo.

Malam itu dentingan piano terdengar di seluruh penjuru _cafe_. Luka berdiri disana dengan menguarkan suara indahnya. Ia diiringi oleh pria yang ia sayang. Gakupo disana, memainkan jemarinya diatas tuts piano yang nampak tua namun tetap terlihat elegan. Meiko duduk di salah satu bangku _cafe_ itu, tersenyum ringan menatap sahabatnya yang begitu bahagia. Sesekali Meiko dapat melihat Luka mencuri pandang pada Gakupo, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Semua mata terhipnotis pada penampilan pasangan itu. Mereka bertepuk tangan meriah ketika nyanyian Luka berakhir. Sementara gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum ramah dan berniat kembali ke kursinya bersama Gakupo. Eksistensi Gakupo membuat pandangan Luka pada hidup berubah. Ia kini lebih berani untuk menunjukkan bahwa suaranya tak kalah dengan penyanyi-penyanyi berbakat di dunia. Dan itu adalah hal yang bagus. Mengingat Gakupo sendiri ada seorang musisi. Mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi.

Namun kembali pada malam natal. Mereka mengalami pertengkaran yang hebat. Selama satu tahun dalam hubungan mereka, Meiko bahkan tak pernah mendengar adanya pertengkaran antara Luka dan Gakupo. Berkali-kali ia bertanya pada Luka. Bertanya tentang hal apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Namun Luka tak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Meiko yang khawatir. Ia hanya ingin Luka bahagia.

Meiko berjalan dalam keheningan. Pemikirannya masih terfokus pada Luka yang saat itu memandangnya dengan rasa penyesalan. Entah penyesalan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Luka. Ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar lantunan musik yang tak asing di telinganya. Sebuah lagu yang selalu Luka nyanyikan bersama Gakupo. Ia memandang kearah kerumunan. Menemukan Gakupo yang sedang tersenyum tulus pada gadis yang bernyanyi disebelahnya. Tak ada pemikiran buruk di kepala Meiko. _Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah seorang musisi,_ hanya itu yang ada di pemikirannya. Hingga ia mendengar nama gadis itu beserta presepsi penonton lain.

" _Gumi dan Gakupo terlihat serasi bukan?"_

" _Aku suka dengan suara Gumi. Ia terdengar seperti suaranya yang memang diciptakan untuk bersatu dengan musik Gakupo."_

" _Yatta! Aku benar! Gakupo memang sudah berpacaran dengan Gumi!"_

Meiko mengerutkan kening. Kali ini ia dihadapkan dengan opini bahwa Gakupo berpacaran dengan Gumi. Lalu itulah sebabnya ia dan Luka bertengkar hebat di malam natal? Malam yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Meiko diam di tempatnya. Menunggu pertunjukan itu selesai.

Malam dingin itu, Meiko mengikuti Gakupo dan Gumi. Ketika mereka berada di perempatan sepi, Meiko akhirnya menunjukan eksistensinya dihadapan Gakupo. Membuat pria itu membeku disana. Bahkan siapa yang tak tahu Meiko? Meiko yang akan menagih tanggung jawab seseorang yang sudah menyakiti sahabatnya.

Disana Gumi terkesima dengan tatapan amarah Meiko. Ia bahkan tak berniat untuk menanyakan siapa itu Meiko pada Gakupo. Yang ia ketahui adalah gadis itu sedang naik pitam. Meiko melangkahkan kakinya pasti. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menyeramkan ketika itu bercampur dengan suara terseretnya salju setiap kakinya berada di atas tanah. Meiko menghantamkan tinjunya tepat di pipi kiri Gakupo. Bukanlah pukulan yang memperlihatkan kelemahan seorang wanita. Namun pukulan kuat hingga membuat Gakupo terpelanting. Meiko bukanlah wanita yang akan memaki seorang pria hanya karena kelakuannya, namun ia akan memberikan tinju dan tendangan pada seorang pria yang sudah berani mengganggu kenyamanan hidupnya. Meiko pergi begitu saja. Ia tak ingin terlalu larut dalam amarahnya terhadap Gakupo. Bahkan disaat seperti ini Luka tak dapat dihubungi.

Beberapa kali Meiko berada di depan pintu apartemen Luka. Namun berkali-kali pula tak ada balasan dari Luka. Seorang wanita tua menghampirinya. Ia tinggal disamping apartemen Luka.

"Gadis cantik itu pergi."

Kalimat itu yang diucapkannya sebelum ia kembali memasuki apartemen miliknya. Meiko termangu dihadapan pintu itu. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan orang yang ia percayai.

* * *

Meiko menggenggam syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia merasakan sedikit kehangatan di malam yang terlampau dingin ini. Kehangatan dari betapa inginnya ia menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Kehangatan dari orang-orang yang ia percaya. Dan sekali lagi ia percaya bahwa suatu saat ia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia percayai.

* * *

Meiko membuka matanya perlahan. Bahkan dengan obat-obatan yang sudah ia konsumsi, ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya. Rasa malas menghantuinya jika ia tetap berada di kondisi seperti ini. Namun dengan tekad yang bulat ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit siang ini. Melakukan beberapa tes seperti biasanya.

Cuaca cukup cerah, namun tetap saja angin yang berlalu selalu terasa dingin. Inilah suasana natal. Dekorasi-dekorasi ruangan dipenuhi dengan warna-warna khas natal. Lagu-lagu yang diperdengarkan pun lagu khas natal. Meiko berjalan lurus, ia ingin segera beristirahat. Rasa penat di kantor tak bisa di alihkan.

Meiko kini mengenakan gaun rumah sakit. Ia duduk disalah satu ranjang disana. Dengan alat-alat kedokteran disekelilingnya. Ia bahkan tak mengharapkan ada yang datang menjenguk. Karena memang tak akan ada seorang pun yang menjenguk. Ia tak memberitahu Luka. Jangan harapkan orangtuanya akan datang. Mereka sudah menghadap tuhan.

Hingga seorang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan Meiko. Ia menggunakan kursi roda, tersenyum padanya. Meiko menyimpan novel di tangannya, dan menatap pria itu. Ia bersama seorang wanita tua.

"Ibu bisa menungguku diluar." Ujarnya, dan wanita itu meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka membisu. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Mengingat Meiko tak pernah mengenali pria yang kini berada di samping ranjangnya. Namun yang bisa Meiko pastikan adalah lelaki ini sudah menjadi pasien lama di rumah sakit ini.

Ia berpenampilan tidak buruk. Seseorang yang nampak bersih dan rapi meskipun terbalut gaun rumah sakit yang sama seperti Meiko. Diantara mereka tak ada yang keinginan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Suara dari anak-anak pesakitan yang berada di luar jendela terdengar begitu jelas, sejelas suara jam dinding di ruangan itu.

"Apa akan ada seseorang yang menjengukmu?"

Meiko mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola mata biru itu. Ia menatapnya dengan intens. Pria itu menuntut sebuah jawaban. Cukup berani untuk bertanya sesuatu yang privasi ketika baru saja bertemu itu patut di acungi jempol.

"Aku tak memiliki siapapun."

Kepalsuan itu di akhiri dengan senyuman indah di parasnya. Meiko kembali membuka novel dan membiarkan pria itu diam di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku Kaito. Ku harap kita bisa berteman."

Kaito berlalu dengan senyuman yang berkembang di wajahnya. Meiko hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum ia membalas senyuman itu dan kembali ternggelam dalam cerita novel. Wanita itu membuka pintu perlahan, ia melangkah ke samping ranjang Meiko. Menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Anakku menyukaimu sejak pertama ia melihatmu berjalan di taman belakang 3 bulan yang lalu." Meiko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti apa yang wanita itu bicarakan.

"Ia ingin mengenalmu. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi temannya di sisa hidupnya." Kerutan di sekeliling matanya terlihat ketika bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman.

Meiko tak berpikir panjang. Ia tak ragu untuk menjadi seseorang yang dekat dengan Kaito. Lagipula selama ia akan dirawat, ia tak akan memiliki teman. Dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan secercah harapan dan kebahagian. Selagi ia bisa memberikan hal itu pada orang yang membutuhkan. Meiko mengangguk pasti, menunjukan betapa ia bahagia dengan hal yang ia setujui. Satu tetes air mata keluar dari wanita itu. Ia menunduk dalam dengan isakan yang terdengar jelas. Meiko menyentuh pundaknya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan bahagia jika ia dapat berteman dengan Kaito. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk. Kini ia menggenggam tangan Meiko. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Membuat Meiko hanya dapat tersenyum.

Hari ke hari Meiko sering menemani Kaito. Ia lumpuh, sementara Meiko masih cukup sehat untuk membawanya ke taman rumah sakit ini. Di hari yang berangin, mereka akan berada di ruang inap Kaito. Bersama ibu dan ayah Kaito yang juga berada di dalamnya. Akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan perbincangan-perbincangan ringan.

Malam natal tiba begitu saja. Malam itu Meiko membawakan sesuatu yang Kaito inginkan. Meiko adalah pasien yang tidak selalu harus berada di ruang inap. Ia hanyalah wanita pesakitan. Ajal akan selalu menjemputnya, tanpa mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan. Dan dari itu, Meiko lebih memilih untuk tidak berdiam diri di ruang inapnya.

Suasana natal begitu kental. Dimana para dokter yang berjaga pun tetap terlihat senyumannya, meskipun mereka dalam _shift_ malam. Meiko memberikan _ice cream vanilla_ yang selalu Kaito impikan. Senyumannya begitu kontras dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Meiko tersenyum kecil karena hal itu. Satu hal kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuat hati gusar Meiko menghilang begitu saja.

"Ini untukmu."

Kaito menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang tentu saja dilapisi kertas merah dan hijau. Jelas sekali ciri khas natal. Meiko membukanya semangat, dan ia mendapati sebuah syal biru muda yang sederhana namun bermakna. Ia menatap Kaito tak percaya. Jelas sekali itu adalah syal buatan tangan. Kaito tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi Meiko.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu. Aku ingin kau menggunakannya. Aku ingin melihat kau menggunakan sesuatu berwarna biru. Sama seperti rambutku."

Meiko mengeluarkannya, menatap syal itu secara seksama. Ia mengenakan syal itu. Senyum Kaito kembali mengembang ketika ia melihat betapa indahnya syal itu ketika digunakan oleh Meiko. Sekali lagi Meiko berterimakasih. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berkesan di rumah sakit ini.

* * *

Pening kembali terasa. Seolah kedua sisi kepalanya terikat sesuatu. Ia mengaduh, namun tak ada yang membantu. Dan siapa yang akan membantunya? Ia hanya sendiri di atap bangunan berlantai 3 ini. Ia menyentuh tepian atap. Ia tersenyum ironis dan kembali mengeratkan syalnya. Bersama mantelnya, syal itu semakin terasa hangat.

* * *

"Syal itu semakin indah jika kau yang mengenakannya."

Senyuman itu selalu teringat di benak Meiko. Senyuman yang tak akan ia lihat untuk kedua kalinya ketika saat ini Meiko berada di hadapan Kaito. Ia terbujur kaku di ranjang itu. Wajahnya seputih salju diluar sana. Tak menunjukan ekspresi. Dan itu membuat seluruh diruangan tersendu. Ayahnya memeluk sang ibu yang kini masih tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Kaito.

Meiko tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tak seperti orang diluar sana menikmati ramainya malam tahun baru. Ia hanya terdiam di samping ranjang Kaito. Ia menyentuh jemari Kaito yang kini sedingin udara yang berhembus. Tak ada yang percaya bahwa satu tetes air mata itu berasal dari Meiko. Ia kembali merasa ada hentakan bertubi-tubi di kepalanya. Ia berlalu begitu saja, mengenakan syalnya dan pergi keluar sana.

* * *

Ia kehilangan Kaito, ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Miku, dan Luka pergi begitu saja tak memberikan kabar. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa hari ini. Di malam tahun baru. Ia juga akan kehilangan nyawanya. Kepalanya yang kini kembali berdenyut-denyut membuat pandangannya kabur. Memang pada faktanya, 2 minggu yang lalu keadaan Meiko kian memburuk. Semakin hari, ia terlihat semakin pucat. Namun itu tak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia tak terlalu menyukai rumah sakit. Sebuah halusinasi terlihat. Memperlihatkan Kaito yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Ia menghampiri Kaito.

BUK!

Teriakan histeris terdengar di balik teriakan suka cita. Meiko terjatuh begitu saja. Ia belum kehilangan seluruh nyawanya. Ia terbatuk keras. Mendapati bahwa pandangannya semakin mengabur.

 _"MAMA!"_

Meiko mendengar panggilan itu. Suara gadis kecil yang ia rindukan. Banyak sekali orang yang mengelilinya, dan beberapa tangan mengangkat tubuhnya.

 _"MAMA! MAMA!"_

Ia sadar ini bukanlah sebuah halusinasi belaka. Karena kini gadis kecil itu berada di hadapannya. Bersama keluarganya. Terasa sulit ia untuk tersenyum, seakan seluruh otot di wajahnya menjadi kaku. Namun ia paksakan untuk tersenyum. Miku menangis begitu saja. Ia mendengar suara ambulans di keramaian.

 _"Meiko! Astaga!"_

Luka menunjukan eksistensinya. Betapa tak di rencanakannya hal itu. Miku dan Luka berada di hadapannya berekspresi panik. Di saat terakhirnya, tuhan masih mencintai Meiko. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Miku dan Luka di saat terakhir hidupnya. Ia tak ingin di selamatkan. Karena cepat atau lambat ia akan segera menyusul Kaito. Berterimakasihlah pada penyakit yang Meiko derita, ia sekarang sudah siap untuk meninggalkan segalanya. Perlahan ia tak bisa mendengar apapn, pandangannya mengabur.

 _Dan Meiko tersenyum pada gadis kecilnya dan sahabatnya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

* * *

A/N

Hei hei! MiyuTanuki kembali dengan hint hint KaiMei disana.

Sejujurnya ga kepikiran gimana ff ini bisa selesai.

Secara ga tau idenya dari mana.

Tapi tanganku berkehendak lain/?

Ya selamat menikmati, dan jangan lupa RnR

Salam KaiMei ^^


End file.
